


My Summer Sun

by Shadowhawk9989



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhawk9989/pseuds/Shadowhawk9989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an angsty little poem I wrote about Bucky and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from Steve's point of view.

You were warm once,  
Like summer sun.  
Your eyes shone with the brilliance  
Of a thousand stars.  
Being with you was  
Like being safe in the embrace  
Of an endless summer's day.  
Nothing would ever take you from me,  
My beautiful summer sun.

But no season can last forever.

On that fateful day,  
Winter's chill stole you away from me,  
My summer sun,  
And caught you in its unforgiving grasp.  
My world grew cold and bleak without you.

When next I saw you,  
My summer sun,  
Your warmth had been stolen away.  
Gone was the beautiful summer's day.  
Now before me was  
The cold, dangerous power of a snowstorm.  
Your eyes were as dark and cold  
As an endless winter's night.  
Your gaze was like ice as you looked at me;  
Gone was my warm summer sun.

But no season can last forever.

I still have hope that one day  
The ice will melt,  
Winter will release its grasp,  
And you'll return to me.  
Then we'll be together again,  
My beautiful summer sun,  
Safe in the embrace  
Of an endless summer's day.


End file.
